Novas Aventuras!
by s2 Ane-Chan s2
Summary: Sem resumo , vão ter que ler para saber...XD
1. Chapter 1

**CAP. 1**

**Primeiro gostaria de agradecer a minha bela e amada irmã algum-ser , abrigado por me ajudar...**

**Bom essa e minha primeira fic , então não esperem grande coisa porque e uma merda e eu sei...**

**Disclaimer : O Inuyasha não e meu nem o sesshomaru agora quem prestar a atençao no meu nick vai perceber que eu sou dona das personagens femininas do desenho.**

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

IUHUUUUUUUU PASSEI , PASSEI - Falou uma bela garota de olhos e cabelos castanhos correndo pelo corredor da escola em que estudava , poucos segundos depois chegou em uma sala de aula, e nesta haviam poucos alunos.  
Sangozinha querida o que houve ... - Falou um belo rapaz de olhos azuis escuros e cabelos negros curtos presos em um pequeno rabinho de cavalo. 

Já te disse para não me chamar assim! - Falou a garota olhando mortalmente para o rapaz.

Desculpa Sango... - Falou o rapaz tremendo pelo olhar que a garota lhe dirigia.

Ta bem já chega de discussões vocês dois - Falou um outro rapaz que tinha belos cabelos prateados, lindos olhos dourados e duas orelhinhas de cachorro. - Agora Sango explica para a gente porque essa felicidade toda.

Bom, vocês se lembram dos testes que nos fizemos para entrar na faculdade de Kyoto - Os dois meninos balançaram a cabeça positivamente – Então, eu fui buscar os resultados, e adivinhem... - Os meninos se olharam e depois olharam para a menina a sua frente e fizeram que não - NÓS PASSAMOS, PASSAMOS, PASSAMOS!!!!

Nossa Sango isso é bom demais!! - Falou Miroku muito contente.

Nossa mana isso e maravilhoso, mas... - Inuyasha disse - Nós estamos nos esquecendo de algo.

E o que é Inuyasha? - Perguntou Sango.

Nós não temos onde morar em Kyoto, como vamos fazer para estudar lá? - Perguntou o rapaz.

Alguns minutos depois...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, JÁ SEIIIIIIIII - Miroku gritou assuntando os dois amigos.

Ai Miroku não grita! – Falou Inuyasha irritado. - Você sabe que minha orelhas...

São sensíveis... - Falaram Sango e Miroku juntos.

Ok , mas agora Miroku quer nos contar sus maravilhosa idéia? - Falou inuyasha com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

Bom eu acabei de me lembrar que eu tenho uma irmã que mora lá em Kyoto, eu posso ligar para ela e ver se ela nos deixa ficar na casa dela - Falou Miroku contente pela sua maravilhosa idéia.

É uma boa idéia, até que você não é tão burro, Miroku. - Falou Sango.

Nossa, isso magoa sabia Sango? - Falou Miroku triste porém alguns minutos depois estava sorrindo e conversando normalmente.

Então quando eu chegar em casa eu ligo para ela e depois eu falo para vocês dizendo sobre o que foi decidido. - Falou Miroku.

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

Assim que chegou em casa Miroku correu até o telefone e discou o número que queria.

Alô? - Falou uma voz muito bela do outro lado da linha.

Alô, mana, sou eu, o Miroku. - Falou o rapaz muito feliz afinal fazia um tempo que eles não se falavam.

Miro-kun quanto tempo, como você está? - Perguntou a menina com uma felicidade maior do que a do rapaz.

Vou bem , mana preciso te pedir um favor - Falou Miroku.

Claro Miro-kun pode falar. - Respondeu a menina

Eu fiz uns testes aqui com uns amigos para uma faculdade e nós três conseguimos passar só que não temos lugar para morar - Respondeu o rapaz - Será que você podia deixar a gente ficar ai na sua casa enquanto nós ficamos na faculdade.

Claro Miro-kun você e seus amigos podem ficar aqui o tempo que precisarem - Respondeu a menina.

Valeu mana , te adoro , agora eu preciso desligar preciso avisar a eles - falou miroku - Tchau mana , beijos.

Tchau Miro-kun , quando vocês estiverem vindo para ca e só me avisar que eu espero vocês tá - Disse a menina - Beijos – E desligou.

Bom agora e só avisar os outros – Falou Miroku ligando para Sango e Inuyasha.

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

**1 semana depois**

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

Dentro de um aeroporto de Kyoto uma bela garoto de cabelos negros e olhos azuis escuros belíssimos , esperava um avião que havia acabado de aterrisar.

Alguns minutos depois...

MIRO - KUN - A bela garota gritava ao ver o rapaz , e correu para abraça-lo

KAGOME - CHAN - Falou o rapaz também correndo até a irmã.

Inuyasha e Sango que estavam logo atras de Miroku levaram um susto , com um podia parecer tanto com outro , isso era quase impossivel.

KAWAIII – Kagome gritou assim que viu Inuyasha - QUE ORELHINHAS MAIS FOFAS - E logo após isso deu um pulo em cima do rapaz e perguntou - Você não gostaria de fazer um filho em mim?

Retiramos o que dissemos , ser iguais não e impossivel.

KAGOME HIGURASHI QUANTAS VEZES EU JÁ LHE DISSE PARA NÃO SE AGARRAR COM NENHUM HOMEN – Falou Miroku furioso já que era muito ciumento com a irmã.

Ahh ... Miro-Kun desculpa vai – Falou uma Kagome coradinha e se separando do rapaz que ate agora a pouco esteve grudada – E que ele é tão fofo.

Tá bem, ta bem dessa vez passa! – Falou Miroku ainda com uma pontinha de ciume.

Enquanto os dois irmãos discutiam , Sango e Inuyasha olhavam para os dois com duas enormes gotas na cabeça , quando viram que a discussão já ia para um nível avançado resolveram intervir.

Ei vocês dois, se esqueceram nós ainda estamos aqui ta!? – Falou Sango.

Ah... Oi eu sou kagome e você quem é? – perguntou Kagome com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Eu sou Sango e esse e meu irmão Inuyasha – Falou apontando para ela e depois para Inuyasha.

Ah...então essa gracinha de orelhinha tem nome – Falou kagome com os dois olhinhos brilhando , fazendo Inuyasha corar – Kawaiii!

Bom agora que todos já estão devidamente apresentados – Falou Miroku olhando feio para a irmã – Nos podemos ir para casa né maninha?

Claro Miro-kun. – Falou corando – Sigam-me os bons – e saiu andando até um carro.

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

Assim que chegaram na casa de Kagome , a garota fez questão de mostrar os quartos em que cada um ia ficar.

Sango-chan esse aqui e o seu quarto – Falou abrindo uma porta aonde havia um quarto não muito grande mais bastante confortável – Miro-kun disse que você gosta de rosa – Falou apontando para algumas coisas rosas que havia no quarto.

Obrigado – Falou correndo pra dentro do quarto e pulando na cama.

Bom Miro-kun esse aqui e o seu quarto – Falou mostrando um quarto decorado todo de azul – Azul , sua cor favorita ne.

Claro K-chan – Falou sorrindo dando um beijo no rosto da irma e entrando no quarto.

Agora você Inu-kun – Falou entrando num quarto branco com detalhes em vermelho.

Valeu , do jeito que eu gosto – Falou entrando no quarto e fechando a porta na cara da menina.

Nossa que menino esquisito – Falou Kagome olhando torto para a porta , mais logo depois abrindo um sorrisão – KAWAIIIIIIII – Depois que disse isso deu grito – MIRO – KUN , SAN – CHAN , INU – CHAN VOU PREPARAR O ALMOÇO.

Logo depois ela só viu as três portas se abrindo , os três botando a cabeça do lado de fora e falando um OK.

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

Logo depois do almoço Kagome foi mostrar o lugar para eles.

Então aqui e o meu lugar favorito , o meu parque do coração – Falou antes de chegar perto de um grupo de crianças e começar a brincar pelo parque, o parque não era grande nem pequeno , mas era bastante legal.

Enquanto Kagome estava brincando de pique-pega (O.O) com as crianças , uma moça bonita (¬¬ ) de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos se aproximava de Inuyasha.

Ola lindinho – Falou a garota se tacando em cima.

Ei sai de cima de mim garota – Falou Inuyasha.

Kikyou – Falou Kagome que viera correndo assim que vira a rival se jogando em cima do Inuyasha.

Kagome , que surpresa , mas o que você esta fazendo aqui – Falou Kikyou olhando feio para a menina a sua frente.

Nada que te interessa – falou , e logo depois se virou e falou com Inuyasha e os outros que olhavam assustados a situação – Vamos embora.

Então quer dizer que o bonitinho aqui ta com você – Falou e depois se virou para Inuyasha e comentou – Nossa que mal gosto você tem para mulheres hein – Falou e logo depois começou a se amostrar – Você devia arranjar alguém assim como eu bela , esbelta , rica , e não uma feiosa , CDF e pobretona.

Ao menos não sou eu que reprovei 1 vezes na Quarta seria , 1 na sétimo e 2 no 3 ano – Quando terminou de falar isso percebeu que Sango , Miroku e Inuyasha estavam com gotas enormes na cabeça e Kikyou com um olhar assassino – Somando assim 4 vezes , então como você diz você tem 15 anos somando mais quatro da... – Falou fingindo que tinha dificuldade para fazer contas – 19 anos, diferente de você eu sou adiantada 3 anos.

Claro você dormiu com todos os professores – Falou ofendendo a menina que não se controlou e deu um tapa bem forte no rosto da rival.

Vamos embora – Falou antes de sair correndo , fazendo os outros seguirem ela.

Higurashi voce vai me pagar , ah se vai – Falou Kykiou antes de tocar em seu próprio rosto – Aiiiiiii minha linda foi tocada por mãos imundas , socorroooooooooo.

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

Quando chegaram em casa a primeira coisa que kagome fez foi xingar Kikyou.

Eu odeio aquela vadia, vagabunda, desgraçada, estrupício, marmota, duas caras, patricinha de uma figa – Falou Kagome.

Mana você esta bem – falou Miroku que ao mesmo tempo estava preocupado com a irmã também estava com medo.

NÃO MIROKU EU NÃO TO BEM, SE VOCES SOUBESSEM O QUANTO EU NÃO SUPORTO AQUELA PATRICINHA – Falou kagome quase vermelha de tanta raiva.

Calma maninha não fica assim não – Falou Miroku chegando perto da irmã e a abraçando.

Você me pede calma , por acaso viu o que aquela víbora falou? – Falou a menina antes nervosa agora em prantos.

Hum...Essa não e a Kagome que eu conheço. – Falou fazendo carinho na cabeça da menina. – Aquela menina forte que nunca ligou para o que os outros falavam, que foi expulsa no maternal por bater nos meninos – Assim que acabou de falar isso Sango e Inuyasha ficaram com duas gostas enormes na cabeça – Aquela menina que não chorava por nada, o que houve com ela?

Gomen Miro-kun. – Falou a garota parando de chorar e secando as lágrimas – Mas você sabe como e fácil me tirar do serio e depois do que ela disse...Você sabe que eu ainda sou virgem.

Eu sei, mas o que ela disse é besteira, não liga não. – Falou secando os últimos vestígios de lágrimas da irmã. – Então o que você acha de a noite a gente dar uma voltinha?

Hai – falou a menina abrindo um sorriso enorme – Mas, Miro-kun onde nos podemos ir?

Que tal no shopping? – Perguntou e viu sua irmã balançar a cabeça positivamente. – Ótimo, espero que todos estejam prontos daqui a pouco. – Falou auto o bastante para que os outros escutassem.

Hai maninho – Falou Kagome antes de sair correndo para o quarto para poder se trocar.

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

Bom é só essa porcaria por enquanto (N/R: Porcaria não sei onde!) , se estiver ruim mandem reviwes se estiver mais ou menos mandem reviews se estiver regular mandem reviews agora se estiver do gosto de vocês também mandem reviews... 

**Gente o cenário as roupas vocês imaginem ok , ta por conta da imaginação de vocês**.

**Beijos para todos.**

**Tchau.**

**Quem não sabe N/R é nota da revisora, que sou eu, Algum ser! Boa sorte nas reviews, mana!**


	2. Chapter 2

Queria pedir desculpas a quem gostou da fic!!  
Mais eu estou sem um pouquinho de tempo para continua-la...por isso digo com toda a razão...ou ela acaba aqui, ou vai demorar muito para postar o segundo capitulo...peço mil desculpas!! mesmo...

Abrigada pela a atenção!! (Se e que deu para prestar atenção nessa porcaria que eu escrevi ai em cima )


End file.
